


Supernatural Hunter and The Charismatic Enigma

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV), WWE
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: When she's arrested in Cameron, North Carolina, Dean Winchester ends up meeting a certain arrested former WWE Superstar, Jeffrey 'Jeff' Nero Hardy, one half of the Hardy Siblingz and Matt Hardy's younger brother.One date led to another until they moved in together and Dean had their first child, Ruby Samantha Hardy, but the Supernatural butted back into her life again...





	Supernatural Hunter and The Charismatic Enigma

Sitting in the precinct of Cameron Police Department was boring as Deanna 'Dean' Mary Winchester found out, that was until she saw a man with rainbow hair and covered with tattoos was also led in "remain there, Mr Hardy" an officer snarled as he left him beside a curious Dean "fuck my addiction" the man muttered "hey" Dean said, he looked at her and smiled "hey y'self."

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester" he smiled still "Jeff, Jeff Hardy" he replied as the officers came back for the two "Ms Winchester, you'll be in jail for a while" Dean looked downcast "but, I saw what your father made you be at a young age, so I have some leniency" she said to the young Hunter "meanwhile, Mr Hardy, you'll be in jail for ten days" Jeff shrugged "I need rehab, ma'am" he admitted, for the first time needing help to combat his disgusting drug addiction problems.

* * *

Ten days passed and Jeff left Cameron County Jail, he still kept in touch with Dean while she was locked up there for another three months until she was released. Sam Winchester came for her, but so did Jeff "Sammy, I ain't goin' back to a Hunter's life" she said "well, I'm stayin' in North Carolina to keep an eye on you" he said, Dean just laughed and left with Jeff for his home.

Jeff's ex had left him after cheating on him and Matt had been furious to learn that Richard had been the one who'd been Beth's lover, she'd thrown both of them off their land and banned them for life, when Dean moved in with Jeff, Matt offered her home to Sam "you don't have to" he said "you're Dean's family, Sam. I want to" the older Hardy sibling told the younger Winchester.

* * *

Matt and Jeff left for TNA again, Jeff had been removed from suspension after his arrest and incarceration, Dean was happy back at the Hardy Compound with Sam and Claude Gilbert Hardy, Matt and Jeff's father, Jeff would call often and the two would film their segments on their land. Dean didn't mind being in some, but she couldn't do that much anymore as she was pregnant.

"A baby girl?" Dean and Jeff had gone to the doctor and were looking at the ultrasound of their baby "Ruby" Jeff smiled, Dean looked at him "why Ruby?" She asked, curious "it was my mother's name" Jeff smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes "Ruby Samantha, Samantha because it's my Sam's female name" she smiled, looking at the ultrasound of their baby "what about your dad?" Dean frowned "my father's dead. Been dead for a while now" the former Hunter said, bitter at the upbringing she had been forced to endure as a young girl. She was adamant that Ruby wasn't going to go through the same hell she and Sam had been forced to endure.

* * *

**_Nine Months Later:_ **

Dean gave birth in Cameron General to a healthy baby girl, Ruby Samantha Hardy, Jeff had came home as quickly as he could when he and Matt got word their daughter/niece had been born, Matt smiled as Jeff held her baby niece and she had Maxel by his hand, the three year old was excited to see his newborn baby cousin "can I, Momma?" He begged Matt, Matt nodded and he scrambled up onto Dean's lap "hey kiddo, behaving for ya Ma?" Dean asked "uh huh!" Maxel smiled, Dean laughed tiredly as she drifted to sleep "come on, Max. Aunt Dean needs to sleep" Matt said as Maxel yawned and she gently carried him back to her place on the Hardy Compound. Jeff smiled at his baby daughter and his exhausted girlfriend "you alright?" He asked, his Northern Carolinian accent coming out thickly, Dean nodded "I'm fine, Jeff. Just tired" she said, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief and joy, she was holding a little girl she would cherish forever.


End file.
